The invention relates to a pipe clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pipe clip of unitary construction having a baseplate and two opposed strap segments adapted to lock around a pipe that are held in position relative to the baseplate by flexible connecting struts.
Swiss Pat. No. 643,338 shows a pipe clip of this type having connecting struts which are connected to the strap segments by way of a hinge and which possess limited flexibility. This clip has the advantage of always ensuring perfect engagement of the closure parts when pipes of different sizes are inserted.
When the closure means is open, the outer and inner end portions of the two strap segments are approximately the same distance from one another. When a pipe is inserted the strap segments held by hinges must then be spread apart into an open position so that the ends of the outer end portions are far enough apart that a pipe can be inserted between them. This can be done manually or by pressing the pipe against the outer end portions while, if necessary, bending them out laterally at the same time, which may entail difficulties, particularly for the insertion of large, heavy and unwieldy pipes. In addition, with this known pipe clip it is possible to fasten only pipes having slight differences in diameter, so that a wide range of pipe clips is required.
In addition, a pipe clip is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,014,578, in which strap segments are likewise formed on rigid connecting struts, with the interposition of hinges. At the inner end portions of the strap segments, facing the fastening part, closure parts are formed which, when the pipe clip is closed, engage with corresponding closure parts formed on the connecting struts. In this known pipe clip, although the strap segments are held in the open position, nevertheless each connecting strut must be able by itself to take all the holding forces for the pipe, which leads to heavy forces in the connecting struts and hinges. This entails corresponding dimensioning, suitable for heavy forces, of the pipe clip and in particular of the connecting struts and hinges. Moreover, when heavy lateral forces exist secure embracing of the pipe and reliable engagement of the two closure means are not ensured.
The problem underlying the invention accordingly is to provide a pipe clip of simple construction, in which the strap segments are held in the open position and, when a pipe is inserted, automatically assume a locking position, from which secure and reliable engagement of the closure parts is effected without difficulty.